The artist and The Writer
by Kitsune-Emily-otaku
Summary: In this story a young popular writer is totally lost in her life. She does not know what to do anymore and mostly wanders around at random places. This until she meets a boy on the train. He seems the be a young yet to be artist and has taken an interest in the writer (not knowing she is one at first).


Part one: Meeting

It was crowded in the station as mostly around this time. Everyone seemed to know exactly where they were going. People going to their work , just like every other day. Kids departing for school , rushing to not miss their train. And then there was me , totally not knowing where I should go to. I decided to just take the first train I could get on and see where I would strand. This wasn't my first time , to be honest. I get this lost feeling a lot , and choosing a random destiny became a habit. The platform I stood on was crowded, but I ignored the crowed like always. The train came, and stepped in. I heard people talking all around me. The discussions were very random of topic and I chose not give any attention to it. I was looking around for someone I'd follow in order to get of. But non of the people seemed interesting enough. The train rushed by more stations and the people were changing . When we passed by one of the stations I heard the doors go open and people go on and of. One of the people who got on bumped into me and apologized to me. It was a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. His hair was pretty long and hid one of his eyes . He was carrying a folder, the kind of folder that art students carry around to put their art works in. I tried to smile, but it was such a long time ago that it probably just looked creepy. The boy smiled back at me with a warm and gentle smile . For once in such a long time, I felled some kind of relief or something. "Are you alright miss, un?" the artist asked me with a worried look on his face. I was paralyzed and didn't know what to say for a moment. I wonder why it felt so weird that someone was talking to me. "I-I'm fine", I tried to convince him , but my voice sounded to rough . He looked at me and I felt my face becoming red. Or at least I thought so. I didn't really remember how it felt to blush. "What's your name,un?" the artist asked as he was still trying to comfort me . I answered automatically "Kitsune". He smiled at me and added "My name's Deidara, un". I looked up to the artist to analyse him better . Looking closer to him , I noticed he wasn't really one of the tallest . just a few centimetres taller than me. He was wearing a normal black jeans , a red shirt and black all stars shoes . It kind of matched my clothes. I was wearing a black skirt ,a red top with a black jacket and red shoes with black socks. I didn't really spend any attention to it like mostly. "Where are you going to,un?" he asked with a gentle voice. This was a question I really didn't want to hear . I was going to just figure something out , like just saying 'the next station' and then getting of. But something kept me from doing this . I decided to just tell the truth. " I don't know," I started out, already regretting this decision. But before I could finish what I was going to say , he already started talking again. "Then why don't you come with me, un". He blushed while saying this, but I was to startled to pay any attention to it. I just nodded , not knowing how to reply or turn it down. He smiled again and I felt my face going red again. By that time the train had stopped by it's final destiny and we both got of. When we entered the town, I realized this was where my house was. I must have taken the train to my house without realizing it. Unconsciously i said this information out loud. The artist looked at me and replied "Cool, then you can guide me around, un". I wanted to ask what he meant, but he already realized what I was planning to say . " I'm starting school here in the next semester ,un" He took a pause before saying the rest ,"I'm going to study art and this is the only town I knew with an art academy". I suddenly realized that this was true, there weren't many art academies and this town had one of the best schools. "Do you have a place to stay already?" I asked silently. He looked surprised when i said this . " Not yet, I was going to look for that today,un" he replied to my question. He then added " Do you know any place" with a hopeful tone in his voice. As usual I regretted my words. This is one of the reasons I don't really talk. There was a moment of silence while we were walking through my town.I sighted and said "you can stay at my place if you want to". The artist smiled again, it was his cheerful smile that made me do these things I didn't want to. Why was is so god damn hard to ignore this boy. I felt like a lot of regrets would come from this day.


End file.
